Upchuck
Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA samples of the Perk and Murk races of Gourmand from the destroyed planet Peptos XI and currently Peptos XII.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/120956195956 Appearance Ben as Perk Upchuck 16 year old Perk Upchuck closely resembles his 11 year old form without clothes. 11 year old Ben as Perk Upchuck looks almost the same as the original series, but now has green eyes, the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand is now green, and he now has bare feet with short claws. Ben as Murk Upchuck Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper and green. He also has whisker like lines. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Murk Upchuck's black stripes on his face are longer, reaching his mouth. Also, he only has two lines instead of three. His claws are attached to his hands through finger stubs. In Ben 10 Omniverse, Murk Upchuck looks the same, except that his claws are longer and bigger, his sprouts are brighter, and he has less spots on his body. He has only two teeth in the shape of a underbite. The markings on his face are also thinner and contained by the face, no longer spanning the head. Powers and Abilities Both Upchucks have four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Both Upchucks' mouths can stretch, allowing them to swallow objects larger than themselves. They are connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where they store all the "food" they eat. By breathing air out of their mouths, both Upchucks are able to fly. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. Perk Upchuck can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Murk Upchuck hasn't shown this. Perk Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Both Upchucks can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. It is shown that Murk Upchuck can spit out slime. Perk Upchuck hasn't displayed this. Murk Upchuck is capable of eating a containment ball, demonstrating to have very strong and durable tongues, as the ball weighed an immeasurable amount. Weaknesses Both Upchucks have a limit to how many big objects they can swallow at once. Both Upchucks are slow when they eat a lot of things and become excessively fat. Otherwise, they are somewhat quick, considering their small size. If either Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat and rendered immobile until he spits it out. It is revealed that Perk Upchuck cannot consume Earth food, while Murk Upchuck is n able to do it. As revealed in A Fistful of Brains, Perk Upchuck cannot swallow Ultimate Albedo's energy beams. Video Games Ben 10 Omniverse Upchuck is a playable alien character in the game, he is an exclusive for the DS and 3DS version. Etymology Upchuck's name is a pun of the verb upchuck, which is a reference to both his ability and his body design being similar to that of a woodchuck.